This invention relates to polymeric film. It further relates to articles prepared from amorphous polyamides.
Polymeric films have a wide range of commercial uses, from beverage bottles and transparent packaging for food to strong films for industrial uses such as magnetic tape and insulation material. It is known that crystalline polymeric materials such as polyethylene, polyester, poly(vinyl chloride), polystyrene, and certain polyamides can be biaxially stretched for "orientation" of the polymer molecules. The stretched film is then annealed to heat-set the oriented molecules. The result is generally, for such crystalline linear polymers, a stronger and denser material.
It would be desirable to impart to the sheet products of non-crystalline polymers such as polyamides certain of the advantages of biaxially-oriented crystalline polymeric films.
It is therefore an object of the invention to produce an improved amorphous polyamide film.